Pabbo 1
by putrisparkyu
Summary: siwon yang super tampan, kaya, terkenal dan jangan lupa sifat prevertnya itu tapi ternyata dia mempunyai sifat penakut, panikan, dan ternyata juga pelupa
1. Chapter 1

Pabbo

Cast :

choi siwon

cho kyuhyun

choi minho

pairing : wonkyu, minho aegya

rate : T

sumarry : siwon yang super tampan, kaya, terkenal dan jangan lupa sifat prevertnya itu tapi ternyata dia mempunyai sifat penakut, panikan, dan pada saat kyuhyun mau melahirkan anak keduanya apakah yang akan dilakukan siwon? Mari kita lihat..

Warning : boy x boy, typo(s), don't like don't read.

~pabbo~

Author Pov

Pagi ini dikediaman keluarga choi nampak sepi, penghuni rumah itu masih tertidur. Ya iyalah sekarang kan masih jam 05.30. mari kita sama-sama intip kamar utama keluarga choi, dikamar tersebut terdapat dua namja bernama choi siwon dan cho kyuhyun, eh salah namanya sekarang berganti choi kyuhyun setelah resmi menikah dengan choi siwon pewaris hyundai departement store yang super tampan,kaya,alim yang menjadi incaran para namja maupun yeoja dan namja. Namja bernama siwon itu tidur dengan memeluk istrinya posesif. Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang hamil terlihat dari gundukan diperutnya yang sudah membesar.

"engghh.." siwon mulai membuka mata. Yang dilihat siwon pertama kali adalah wajah damai kyuhyun yang tidur pulas. Sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu lihat senyumannya itu penuh misteri #plakk. Oh ternyata siwon mulai mengoda kyuhyun, dia terlihat sedang menciumi tengkuk kyuhyun semakin kebawah.

"eunggh" kyuhyun mulai terganggu. "yakk hyung apa yang kamu lakukan" kata kyuhyun setelah nyawanya terkumpul. (kyu :emang tadi nyawaku kemana thor. Author : hehehe gak kemana-mana kok oppa)

"hehehe hanya membangunkanmu baby" jawab siwon sambil nyengir.

"ahh…ouhhh….gakkk gituhhh caranyaaahhh" kyuhyun mendesah karena tangan siwon telah memainkah titik senditif kyuhyun.

"hahaha…baby, kau memang mudah tergoda eoh?" siwonpun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kyuhyun nampak terengah-engah, nafasnya naik turun.

"akhh hyung….sakit…" kata kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"baby…kamu kenapa?"

"hiks..hiks..hyung.. sepertinya mau melahirkan"

"aigoooo…gimana ini" siwon bangkit dan berlari kesana kemari, mengitari ranjang tempat tidur.

"akhh hyung… sakit hiks hiks.."

"aduh baby, aku bingung meski ngapain?" siwon masih saja berlari kesana kemari, mengacak-nagacak rambutna sendiri.

"hyung.. hiks..cepat.. hiks..bawa aku kerumah sakit". Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal dengan sifat siwon itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"tapi baby kita kerumah sakit naik apa". Ingin rasanya kyuhyun mendorong siwon kekolam renang saat-saat seperti ini.

"yah..hyung pabbo.. kan ada mobil dong..hiks… cepat hyung hiks.. sakit"

"ne… kajja" siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun.

"hiks..hyung.. aku gak kuat jalan sakit hiks…"

"aigooo… kenapa gak bilang sieh?"

"huweeeeee….hyung kok membentakku, ini sakit pabbo" kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan tingkah siwon.

"daddy…mommy kenapa? Kok mommy menangis?" tanya seorang anak berusia tujuh taun yang baru saja masuk kekamar wonkyu.

"minho-ah, mommy mau melahirkan tapi daddy bingung meski ngapain" jelas siwon.

"ck, daddy pabbo cepat gendong mommy bawa kemobil terus bawa ke rumah sakit, buruan aku akan telpon halmoni" kata minho menjelaskan. Siwon hanya terbengong-bengong bagaimana minho bisa tau soal itu.

"daddy…cepat mommy kesakitan"minho semakin kesal dengan siwon karena tak kunjung bergeming.

"ne ne daddy bawa kerumah sakit"

Author pov end

~pabbo~

Normal pov

Dirumah sakit

"wonnie, gimana apa kyunie sudah keluar" tanya yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja sampai dirumah sakit.

"belum umma, dari tadi belum ada suara tangis bayi" jelas siwon. Mereka menunggu dengan cemas terlihat siwon yang mondar mandir kesana.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya terdengar suara tangis bayi. kyuhyun sukses melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Semua orang terlihat senang dengan kelahiran bayi tersebut. Mereka sekarang sedang berkumpul diruang rawat kyuhyun.

"halmoni, daddy itu pabbo sekali" celoteh minho. Semua orang menatap minho aneh begitupun siwon.

"maksudmu apa chagi? Masak daddy sendiri dibilang pabbo?" tanya mrs. Choi.

"iy, tadi aja pas mommy kesakitan dirumah bukannya ditolong malah lari kesana kemari, dah dikasih tau suruh bawa kerumah sakit masih saja diem minho kan kesal. Semua orang tertawa mendengar perkataan minho.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Pabbo 2

Cast :

choi siwon

cho kyuhyun

choi minho

pairing : wonkyu, minho aegya

rate : T

sumarry : siwon yang super tampan, kaya, terkenal dan jangan lupa sifat prevertnya itu tapi ternyata dia mempunyai sifat penakut, panikan, dan ternya ta juga pelupa.

Warning : boy x boy, typo(s), don't like don't read.

~pabbo~

Kyuhyun pov

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih awal, aku segera kedapur dan membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilku. Oh iy beberapa bulan yang lalu aku melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik bernama choi taemin sekarang usianya menginjak 7 bulan.

"mommy..aku mau susu" kalau itu suara minho putra pertamaku, sekarang usianya 8 tahun.

"ne minho-ah tunggu mommy sedang siapin sarapan" jawabku sambil mendudukan minho.

"mommy.. taeminie mana?"

"dia masih, tidur makanya jangan berisik"

"kalau daddy kemana mommy?"

"daddymu pasti masih tidur" jawabku sambil meletakkan susu didepan meja. "habiskan susunya" minho hanya mengangguk dan meminum susu itu sampai habis.

"mommy.. aku bangunkan daddy dulu ne" kata minho sambil turun dari kursu meja makan.

"ne.." aku melanjutkan kegiatanku membuat sarapan.

Kyuhyun pov end

~pabbo~

Author pov

Minho berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar utama keluarga choi dia sedikit berlari menaiki tangg, setelah sampai dilantai dua dia berlari menuju kamar mommy dan daddynya.

CKLEKK

Ternyata benar dugaan kyuhyun siwon masih tidur dengan memeluk guking, (ya iyalah kalau meluk kyumom, kn kyumom lagi masak didapur) abaikan. Minho berjalan menaiki ranjang dan duduk diatas tubuh siwon.

"daddy…bangun…. Sudah siang"

"…." Siwon masih tak bergerak.

"daddy…bangun…" minho mulai mengoyang-goyang tubuh siwon.

"engghh…minho-ah, ne daddy bangun sekarang daddy mamu mandi" minho pun turun dari ranjang.

"jam berapa sekarang?" siwon bertanya pada minho. Sementara minho hanya menggeleng. Jelas lah umurnya masih 8 tahun mana tau jam sih. Akhirnya siwon pun melihat jam tangannya.

"AIGOOOOO….jam setengah 8, gimana ini aku ada meeting" siwon terlihat panik berlari kesana kemari. Sementara minho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan aneh daddynya.

"baby…aku telat meeting" siwon mulau meracau memanggil kyuhyun.

"oekkk ooekkkk…"suara tangis bayi mereka mulai terdengar.

"hyaaaaaaa…..taeminnie cup cup" siwon berusaha menenangkan bayinya. Tapi percuma taemin jadi makin menangis semakin keras.

"yak hyung, kau apakan taeminnie" kyuhyun datang dan merebut taemin dari gendongan siwon. Siwon hanya garuk-garuk kepala menanggapi pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"baby aku bangun kesiangan" kata siwon memelas.

"terus apa hubungannya sama taeminie yang menangis?" tanya kyuhyun.

"itu mommy, tadi daddy teriak-teriak trus lari kesana kemari jadi taeminie bangun dan menangis" jelas minho.

"baby gimana ini aku telat?"

"ckckck, minho kita tinggalkan daddymu" kyuhyun membawa minho dan taemin keluar kamar.

~pabbo~

Normal pov

Selang beberapa menit siwon turun dari tangga menuju meja makan, dia sudah terlihat rapi dengan memakai setelan jas resmi, dan membawa tas ditangannya. Dia berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun memberikan ciuman dikening dan mencium kedua pipi anaknya.

"daddy..mau kemana?" tanaya minho.

"minho-ah jangan banyak tanya ne, daddy sedang buru-buru mau kekantor" jawab siwon.

"eh? Hyung kekantor mana?" kyuhyun ikut-ikut nimbrung.

"aigoo..baby, kantorku ada berapa? Hmm?" siwon balik bertanya.

"ya satulah, maksudku.."

"ssstt..aku berangkat dulu ne" pamit siwon.

"daddy…hari ini hari minggu loh… mana ada kantor buka hari minggu" celoteh minho sukses menghentikan langkah siwon.

"MWO? Hari minggu?"

"ne, hyung hari ini hari minggu"

Ingin rasanya siwon membenturkan kepalanya saat itu juga, kalau mereka tau hari minggu kenapa gak bilang dari tadi, dan kenapa juga siwon panik memikirkan meeting tadi.

End.

Hehehe saya kembali dengan ff abal tingkat akut. Kalau mau baca alhamdulillah direview wa syukurilah. Kalo gak dibaca dan direview derita saya. Nasib jadi author abal gak ada yang suka #plakk mellow.. Dan sepertinya yang mereview makin berkurang T_T. itu sudah resiko saya..


End file.
